In the past, a number of torque measuring instruments have been used to measure torque up to 20,000 lbs.-ft. in both clockwise and counterclockwise modes. Proper maintenance of these units require that periodic calibration be performed. In searching to determine what torque measuring equipment is available for measuring torque, it has been revealed that there is nothing available on the market that is suitable for performing as required by applicants. Therefore, there is a need for a particular torque measuring device that can measure up to 20,000 lbs.-ft. of torque for a particular torque cell.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a torque measuring device that is designed to measure up to 20,000 lbs.-ft. of torque using hydraulic loading means.
A further object of this invention is to provide a torque measuring device that is lighter in weight and lower in cost than the devices previously produced for making measurements of this type.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a torque measuring device that is easy to operate and requires a minimum of space.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.